


A Welcoming Bed

by blagamuffin



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, bit of angst, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan worries about what he means to Ragnar and asks him in bed. Ragnar makes him forget the question. One-shot only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcoming Bed

"You have two beds to choose from…" he complains in mock sleep as he feels insatiable hands graze his back beneath the furs. "…and yet you choose to warm mine"  
That insatiable hand ends at the younger man’s hip as the other man behind him pulls his front against his back. Ragnar’s body was like fire against his skin. His firm chest practically covered his bare back and an engorged prick nudged between the two globes of his ass.  
“It is because your bed is so welcoming” the blond whispers against his delicate neck as he nips at the soft skin.  
“Compared to the other two?” he quips, resulted in feeling the older man’s body tense behind him.  
Before he could apologize he feels that hand leave his hip and moves lower to his thigh.  
“Would you like me to leave?” He asked huskily as he lifted that pale thigh above his own leaving the younger man open to him.  
Athelstan gasp at the stronger heat from the viking’s prick, teasing his entrance. He knew exactly how good that felt inside him. He’s felt it for almost everyday for the past few months and he loves it.  
He may even love it too much. Too much for his position. Too much as a free man in a foreign land feeling towards a man of greatness with two beautiful wives. Too much but not enough.  
That’s what he fears. Not getting enough or worse, losing what little he has.  
That hand leaves his thigh on the other man’s hip as it reaches out to lift his face. Sky blue eyes meets ocean deep blue eyes. Eyes that drown him, deeper and deeper until he loses breath. How could he fight it.  
“No.” He answers breathlessly. “Stay.” He add as he reaches to pull that hip closer to thrust deep back inside him.  
What he has is not enough but he’ll take what he can get as long as Ragnar is there to give.

End


End file.
